Kitagawa Katsutoshi
|zodiac = |birthplace = Hakodate, |occupation = Lyricist, Composer, Arranger, Singer, Guitarist, Bassist |group = Round Table |twitter = }}Kitagawa Katsutoshi (北川勝利) is a lyricist, composer, arranger, singer, guitarist, and bassist. He is a member of Round Table. Songwriting Credits (Excluding songs by ROUND TABLE) *Irei Ryo - Song for You Song for Me (Lyrics, Composition) *Irei Ryo - Kimi wo Omou Dakede (Composition) *Irei Ryo - Serenade Serenade (Composition) *Irei Ryo - Cobalt Blue no Futari (Composition) *Irei Ryo - Knock! Knock! (Lyrics, Composition) *Irei Ryo - Stand By Me Soba ni Ite (Lyrics, Composition) *Irei Ryo - Wagamama Folclore (Composition) *Kiyoura Natsumi - Hanabi (Arrangement) *Sakamoto Maaya - Itsumo no Tokoro de (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakamoto Maaya - Get No Satisfaction! (Composition) *Sakamoto Maaya - Sanagi (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakamoto Maaya - Tegami (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakamoto Maaya - Magic Number (Composition, Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - Zetsumetsu Kigu Shoujo! (Composition, Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - TRY! TRY! TRY! (Composition, Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - Break On Through (Composition, Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - Refrain (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - Momokyun Sword (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ChouCho - flyleaf (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Minori - Miru Mae ni Tobe! (Composition) *Suzuki Minori - Crosswalk / Rewind (Composition) *Suzuki Minori - Rocket Beat (Composition) *Nao☆ - Nanohana (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - Hello! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nakajima Megumi - Mamegu A Go! Go! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nakajima Megumi - Melody (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *no3b - Relax! (Arrangement) *Hazuki Erino - Ashita, Yuugure Made (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Aimai na Sekai (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - I ♥ NEW DAY! (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Aoi Tori (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Atarashii Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Aruite Ikou (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Opportunity (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Oyasumi, Mata Ashita (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Kimi ga Inakucha Dame Nanda (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Kumo ni Utaeba (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Good Conversation (Composition) *Hanazawa Kana - Kesa no Koto (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Koi suru Wakusei (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Koi no Hajimari (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Konayuki (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - CALL ME EVERYDAY (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Silent Snow (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Saturday Night Musical♪ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Summer Sunset (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Signal wa Koigokoro (Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Just The Way You Are (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Tap Dance no Oto ga Kikoete Kitara (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Daenkei (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - 25 Hours a Day (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Night And Day (Lyrics, Composition) *Hanazawa Kana - Nobody Knows (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Hanabira (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Birthday (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - brilliant (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - FLOWER MARKET (Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Blessing Bell (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Pool (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Hoshizora☆Destination (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - white christmas (Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Mayonaka no Himitsu Kaigi (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Marathon (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Marmalade Jam (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Merry Go Round (Composition) *Hanazawa Kana - Young Oh! Oh! (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Ring a Bell (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Looking for your Smile (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Waltz for Praha (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Fukuyama Jun - Sayonara no Koi no Uta (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Makino Yui - Symphony (Composition) *Mayama Rika - Shinkirou (Composition, Arrangement) *Yasuno Kiyono - Nee, Hanashi wo Shou (Composition) *Yanagi Nagi - Oto no Nai Yume (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Terminal (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Harumodoki (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Yukitoki (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Yoake no Hikari wo Atsume Nagara (Composition) *Yanagi Nagi - over and over (Composition) *Yanagi Nagi - Umi wo Komete (Composition) *Yun*chi - Doki Doki* (Composition) *Walküre - Kaze wa Yokoku Naku Fuku (Composition, Arrangement) *Walküre - God Bless You (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Walküre - Namidame Bakuhatsuon (Arrangement) *Walküre - Dancing in the Moonlight (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *RYUTist - Tasogare no Diary (Composition) External Links *Twitter Category:Male Category:1971 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Guitarist Category:Bassist Category:Lyricist